1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bass drums and more specifically to a cradle for mounting a bass drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Bass drums, otherwise known as kick drums that are associated with a drum kit, are usually mounted using a floor stand that consists of two legs which are bolted to a drum shell. The pedal clamps on to the front hoop of the bass drum itself. A perpetual problem that a drummer faces when using a kick drum is the constant movement of the drum as well as stress being put upon the underside. Additionally, the bass drum pedal always damages the hoop to which it was clamped.
The problem with legs on a bass drum is that they put stress on the shell, leading to premature failure of the shell. They prevent the shell from fully resonating. The legs aren't as stable and are tedious to adjust. Additionally, the pedal of the bass drum which is attached to the bass drum hoop often leads to damage to the hoop, wear and tear, and slippage.
Thereafter, several types of restraints and supports were designed to impede the movement of the bass drum while being played. One includes a base plate that includes a center plate and a pair of wings that extend outward from the center; however, these wings still need to be bolted to the drum. Additionally, it does not eliminate the need for the front legs. The base plate solely addresses damage to the front hoop.